Many people own a portable electronic device. Portable electronic devices have increasing capability beyond voice communications. These portable electronic devices include mobile phones (e.g., cell or cellular phones) and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Many portable electronic devices have imaging capability built in, such as a digital camera. Such digital cameras may have high resolution, enabling the user of the portable electronic device to take clear digital images. Many digital cameras also have digital video capability; that is the digital camera is capable of taking streaming video. Such digital images can be taken by the portable electronic device. The images can typically be saved on the portable electronic device. The images may also be transmitted from the portable electronic device to another portable electronic device.
In an emergency, a person may dial 911. The person may have a portable electronic device, such as a cell phone, with them. They may dial 911 on the portable electronic device, since it may provide the fastest and most convenient means to call for help. 911 is the primary emergency number in most areas of the United States. Upon connection of the 911 call, the person may be connected to a dispatcher, through a voice connection. The dispatcher is typically a trained individual who will ask the caller questions to determine the nature of the emergency. The dispatcher, upon assessing the situation, is then able to dispatch law enforcement, fire, or emergency medical personnel to the scene to provide aid to the caller or others that may require assistance. A combination of emergency personnel may be dispatched, such as fire and emergency medical personnel.
It is understood that 911 may be a typical emergency number. However, other such emergency numbers are possible. For example, local police and file departments may have an emergency number for local use that is not 911. Such an emergency number may function in a similar manner to 911.
In many emergencies, a person may be able to dial 911 but may be unable to verbally communicate with the dispatcher. There may be many reasons for not being able to verbally communicate, such as a medical emergency or a criminal situation. The lack of verbal information may make the dispatchers job harder since the nature of the emergency may be unknown. The dispatcher may have to depend on background noise through the portable electronic device to assess the emergency. The dispatcher may have to dispatch a combination of emergency personnel to cover all possible contingencies, if the nature of the emergency is not clear. This may waste time and resources.
The 911 dispatcher may know where the caller is located based upon caller Auto Number Identification (ANI) and/or GPS location data. When a 911 call is placed, the phone number is identified through ANI. The name and physical address for a phone number may also be know through Automatic Location Identification (ALI). The 911 call may be routed through the use of a Master Street Address Guide (MSAG). The MSAG routes the call to the proper Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP). This means that when the 911 call is answered, it has been routed to the correct 911 dispatcher for the area and the ANI and ALI will be displayed. The routing of 911 call from a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, may be more complex.
Many portable electronic devices are Global Positioning System (GPS) capable. GPS is a satellite based system which sends signal allowing a device to define its approximate position on the earth. That is, the portable electronic device can receive satellite positioning data and display the location on the earth of the portable electronic device. Further, which such GPS capability, the portable electronic device may be able to transmit the GPS location data in conjunction with a 911 call. A dispatcher may then know the approximate location of the 911 caller using the portable electronic device. Not all 911 call centers may have this capability. In some cases, the position of the portable electronic device may be computed using cellular relay towers to triangulate the position of the device. Again, not all 911 call centers may have this capability
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.